


Insert Coin

by GundamTanaka



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundamTanaka/pseuds/GundamTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wario has some alone time with treasure, as Waluigi watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Coin

It was a fine, sunny day in the mushroom kingdom. The birds were chirping, the bees buzzing, the toads playing in the meadow. It was the picture of paradise

But tucked away in a dark corner, sat a lone castle. Inside, a man sat hunched in the throne room chuckling greedily. Around him sat hundreds upon hundreds of gold coins and jewels, stacked as high as the ceiling. This man was Wario. 

"Nyehehehe, boy do I love treasure" he said. In fact, just staring at all the coins and jewels around him, got Wario a little… hot and bothered. He could feel a lump growing in his pants, and started to gently palm his clothed crotch. His large italian plumber cock started to leak pre-cum, forming a wet patch in the front of his pants. 

Deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, Wario tore off his pants, and began to furiously rub his large member. But it wasn’t enough. Something was…lacking. That’s when he eyed a lone coin just by his feet, and had a brilliant idea.

Spitting into his palm, Wario began to lube up his asshole. Once his large chocolate starfish was well lubricated, he began to slowly pump one of his gloved fingers in and out. Moaning in ecstasy, he stretched out his asshole in preparation for what was to come. 

Deciding he felt ready. Wario began to fist his still throbbing cock while picking up the coin and slowly teasing his asshole with it. Inserting the edge, he cried out in bliss. 

Little did he know, all the while, a peeping tom was watching this unfold. Sneaky Waluigi was hidden behind a door, eyeing Wario with lust while fisting his long, hard stinky dick pickle. 

Overcome with lust, Waluigi burst through the door. Wario screamed, and in his shock, dropped the coin into his now wide asshole. It sucked the coin up like a vacuum, into the depths of his bowels. 

At first they both stood there, shocked, staring at each other, their cocks still pointing into the air. 

Then Waluigi let out the tiniest moan. 

Wario lunged at him, capturing him into a slow, passionate embrace. Their mouths moved together as one, like two lovers doing a tango. Moaning into the kiss, Waluigi began to fist Wario’s cock. Wario did the same for Waluigi. 

Breaking free for a breath of air, Waluigi whispered “Wario. I want you to take me. Make me yours.” Wario only moaned in reply. 

Waluigi bent over, sticking his firm ass cheeks into the air and spreading them with his gloved hands, revealing his tight, puckered asshole. ”Wario, take me. I want you inside me. Break me like a pot of gold!” 

Wario readied his cock, teasing the entrance of Waluigi’s asshole. Then, in one swift motion, he plunged his entire length into him. Waluigi cried out in pain and bliss, and Wario moaned louder then ever before. 

Beginning to slowly pump in and out, Wario wrecked Waluigi’s tight backdoor. “WAAAHAHAHAH!” he screamed in ecstasy. “WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” screamed Waluigi in return, both in pain and pleasure at having Wario stretch his asshole to it’s limits. 

"W-Waluigi! I’m coming!" shouted Wario. "Do it, Wario. Come inside me! Make my waluweewee burst!" Wario roared a mighty roar, shooting his italian spunk into Waluigi’s wrecked rectum. Waluigi also came, his member shooting great streams of white spunk all over the castle floor. 

Coming down from their respective highs, Wario slid out of Waluigi, his asshole a mere shadow of it’s former self. It was now but a large gaping hole, semen leaking out of it all over the pristine tiled floor. 

Gathering Waluigi in his arms, Wario carried him to his chamber, where they collapsed on the bed, cuddled together. 

"W-Wario… I think I… love you. Marry me?" At this, Wario’s eyes went as wide as saucers. There was dead silence.

"W-Wario?" said Waluigi. 

In response, Wario only let out an enormous fart, the coin popping out of his ass in the process.


End file.
